


Void

by solangelosunangel



Category: All For The Game, the foxhole court, the raven cycle
Genre: AU, Adam is hot, Adam plays a trick on his TFC friends at Harvard., All For The Game - Freeform, Kevin day is hot, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Nicky is super gay, TFC, The Raven Boys - Freeform, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, but nothing major, college fic, happy!adam, post-trk, pynch - Freeform, ronan is hot af, the foxhole court - Freeform, trc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelosunangel/pseuds/solangelosunangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish plays a dumb joke on his friends at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

                Adam Parrish, for once, it seemed, was happy.  He sat on the brick wall beside Kevin outside in between classes.  His other three friends—Allison, Nicky, and Renee—sat in a small semi-circle on the grass.  Adam laughed at something Nicky was saying as he finished a rough draft of a paper.  Renee, Allison, and Kevin chuckled along as they half-heartedly worked on various pieces of schoolwork.  College work was definitely harder than that of high school, but Adam was managing since he was able to work only one job because he wanted the job, rather than forced to work three out of necessity.  Trees surrounded the friends, creating a little secluded pocket from where they could see far around the campus.  The trees, canopying over them, made Adam feel like he was in a forest, back in Cabeswater in Henrietta.  The trees felt like home, but they made him ache for what he missed.  Small petals blew off of the tree above him, scattering on his work like little ovals of white velvet.  Students talked and sang and ran around, enjoying the nice air.  It was, in a word, wonderful.

                Despite this—this utterly perfect tranquility—Adam still felt a hole in his chest.  A void that could only be filled by his friends back in Henrietta (or wherever Blue, Gansey, and Henry were off to this week).  Adam pushed his want away.  Just two more classes, and he would be on the road back to Henrietta for the long weekend.  And he would see his friends.  Adam shook his head and returned his focus to his schoolwork.

                “And then I—” Nicky cut himself off in the middle of his story.  “Holy shit,” he breathed, staring off at the edge of the green.

                Everyone in the group immediately turned to where Nicky was looking.  Kevin was the first to understand. He snorted and went back to his work.

                “Damn,” Allison commented.  Renee hummed in approval, but didn’t say anything.

                Finally, Adam spotted what everyone else had seen.  A car had pulled up into the visitor’s parking lot, in a spot right near the green.  And none other than _Ronan fucking Lynch_ had stepped out of the driver’s seat.  Adam quickly stamped down his surprise and gave himself a stony face.  His friends hadn’t yet met Ronan, so Adam decided that he would have a little fun.

                “That guy is so fucking hot,” Nicky said in awe.

                “Puh-lease,” Kevin scoffed.  “You think every guy you see is _so fucking hot_.”

                “Not true,” Nicky sputtered.  He looked around him for inspiration, but of course, the only guys around him were Kevin and Adam.  “I don’t think that… Adam’s attractive…,” he said weakly.

                “Really?” Adam said.  “Need I remind you of the first sentence you spoke to me?  Which romance novel did you quote again?”

                Nicky blushed.  “Okay, but you have to agree.  That guy is damn attractive.”

                Adam looked again at Ronan, who was searching the green.  He locked eyes with Adam after a moment.  Adam could see Ronan’s wide smile even with the far distance between them.

                “Eh,” Adam said noncommittally.  “Not really my type.”

                Both Allison’s and Nicky’s jaws dropped.  “How high are your damn standards, Adam?” Allison joked.

                Across the green, Ronan Lynch started making his way towards Adam and his friends.

                “Holy shit! Is he coming this way?” Nicky said.  “Who do you think he’s here for?  Do you think he’s gay?”

                “Twenty bucks says he’s straight,” Allison said.

                “Definitely gay,” Nicky replied.

                “I say gay, too,” Adam called.

                “What are you gonna do?” Kevin said.  “Just go up and ask him if he’s gay?”

                The look on Nicky’s face told them that that’s exactly what he had planned on doing.  Adam chuckled.  A moment passed, and Ronan was slowly getting closer to the group of friends.  Adam could feel that void in his chest slowly getting smaller and smaller with every step Ronan took.  Keeping a huge smile off of his face required all of Adam’s strength.

                “Holy fuck,” Nicky said.  “He’s actually coming over here!  How’s my hair?”  He turned to Allison, fiddling with strands of his dark locks.  Allison laughed, but fixed her own hair when no one was looking.

                Adam mentally counted down the steps until Ronan Lynch, his boyfriend (God, how Adam liked to say that) would come upon their little tranquil corner of the college.  Five, four, three, two—

                “Hey,” Ronan said, a little breathless, and not from exertion.  He had a twin ache in his chest that yearned to see Adam and Blue and Gansey and Henry.  Ronan would never admit it, but he felt alone.

                “What’s up?” Nicky said, his voice cracking halfway through.  He cleared his throat and repeated the question.  Then, in a horrible stage-whisper to Allison, he said, “he’s even hotter up close.”

                Adam snorted.  He pushed himself off of the short wall, no longer able to keep the façade.  He needed to touch Ronan, to physically feel that Ronan was actually here and this wasn’t some sort of fantastical dream that would leave him aching when he woke up (and a little sweaty if this dream went in the direction that most of Adam's dreams about Ronan went).

                “Hey,” Adam breathed, walking over to Ronan, who immediately brought his hands up to either side of Adam’s face.  When their lips met, it was two oceans crashing into each other, two armies meeting at the first battle of a war.  It was everything that both of them had been aching for.

                “I missed you, Parrish” Ronan said, his breath ghosting over Adam’s mouth.  Adam pulled away further, curling his fingers around the tops of Ronan’s and keeping them against his cheeks.  Both of them grinned.

                “I missed you, too.”  Adam brought their hands down and pulled Ronan closer to the group of his shocked friends.

                Well, most of them were shocked.  Kevin acted like he hadn’t noticed (or maybe he really didn't notice that anything had happened) and continued doing work.

                “Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Ronan,” Adam said.

                Nicky’s eyes widened further.  He groaned, “why are all the hot boys taken?”

                Kevin finally looked up, rolling his eyes as he did so.  “Have you forgotten that you’re engaged?”

                “You know the terms of my engagement, Kevin.  Don’t be a dick.”

                “That’s like telling you to be silent, Nicky.  Impossible,” Allison quipped.

                “Shut up,” Nicky said.  “So, you’re a farmer?” he asked, skeptical. Adam had told them that much about Ronan.

                “Yeah,” said Ronan.

                “And are you gay?” Nicky said.  Allison was already sighing and pulling open her purse.

                Ronan got angry for a flash before he said, “yes.”

                “Is that the first bet you’ve ever lost, Allison?” Nicky asked.  Allison huffed and handed Nicky and Adam each twenty dollars.

                “I bet that you were gay,” Adam said.

                Ronan smirked, having lost track of the conversation a few sentences ago.  “You’re a dumbass.”

                “Tell that to my Harvard scholarship, asshole,” Adam answered coolly.

                Ronan leaned in and whispered into Adam’s ear.  “How much time do you have before your next class?”  Ronan didn’t need to ask; he knew it was forty-seven minutes.  He had Adam’s schedule memorized.  He knew when he could call, or just spontaneously show up so they could go back to Adam’s dorm and—

                “More than enough,” Adam said.  He picked up his books and started to pull Ronan off in the direction of his dorm room.  “I’ll see you guys in class later,” Adam said to his friends.  “Ronan and I are gonna go… catch up.”

                After the pair was gone, Nicky leaned over to Allison and said, “In gay people talk, that means they’re gonna go have sex.”

                Allison hit Nicky on the arm.  “I know what they’re going to do, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hoped you liked this... I had been thinking about this for awhile (it was originally just Adam/Ronan, but when I started writing and needed names for his friends, I could only come up with The Foxhole Court characters, so then this fic was born)
> 
> I also really don't know much about college, so this may not actually be plausible...
> 
> Comments are welcome and very much appreciated.


End file.
